El Hakuryuutei: alianza Kampfer
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Despues de establecer la paz, todos siguieron su camino, y el dragon blanquirojo se fue a otra ciudad a vivir la paz, pero al patear una pulsera azul cambia radicalmente su vida entrando en la guerra kampfer rojo vs azul, de una vez por todas el hakuryuutei dara fin a esta guerra, primer crossover lean y revisen.
1. Nuevo reto

**Hola amigos aqui con una nueva historia, espero que os guste, no sabia si debia subir o no pero aqui esta...**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **INICIO DE UN NUEVO RETO**

Despues de establecer la paz todo volvió a la normalidad, todos siguieron sus caminos, tomoya también lo pero ahora no seguirá luchando quiere paz, y la tubo ahora lo vemos regresar de la academia senteysu (ya no recuerdo si es su nombre)…..

Tomoya: ah un dia mas en la academia eh (tranquilo)

Rip: (no es por nada, aun quieres luchar?) (pregunto el dragon)

Tomoya: es un poco, pero no si vivo la paz! (exclamo y patea algo) y esto? (pregunto y la voz de su compañero lo detiene)

Rip: (no lo toques, esa pulsera emana energía extraña, y además muy antigua, también noto que cambia tu apariencia si te lo pones!) (exclamo serio)

Tomoya: ya veo, entonces que pasara con esa pulsera? (pregunto aun mirándola en el suelo)

Rip: ( que meg o hanti lo tomen a ser familiares, la pulsera no interactúa ok) (respondio)

Tomoya: meg, sal (serio y en un destello sale un murciélago) toma la pulsera, dividing gear (serio activando su guantelete deteniendo la bala) llevatelo lejos! Parece que querias volarme la cabeza? (pregunto y en eso sale una chica pelirroja con el uniforme de su academia)

Akane: ágil eh, (mira que no tiene la pulsera) pero como tienes ese guante (respondio)

Tomoya: esto? (mira el guante) No es tu asunto, porque me quieres matar? (pregunto)

Akane: no importa eso, ya que no tienes la pulsera, me voy (desaparece)

Tomoya: lo viste? (pregunto serio)

Rip: (si esa mujer, tiene la misma pulsera que se llevo tu familiar) (respondio)

Tomoya: vamos a casa (desaparece)

 **Residencia sanawa**

Después de esa pelea, el peliblanco aparece en frente de su casa…

Tomoya: en casa oh (mira un peluche de un tigre con los intestinos por fuera) mmm masi que estoy ligado a un nuevo reto eh (entra a su casa)

Rip: (ese peluche esta ligado a la pulsera, en otras palabras no te afecta has que hable) (serio)

Tomoya: bien peluche hablas o te quemo? (pregunto serio)

Hariki: espera, esta bien yo soy el tigre hariki enviado a usted a que sea una kampfer (respondio)

Tomoya: kampfer? Que quieres decir? (pregunto)

Hariki: kampfer significa peleador en alemán, esta pulsera que trae el murciélago le ortoga, el poder de ser un kampfer, se convierte en mujer, en otras palabras al ponerse la pulsera se convertirá en mujer (respondio)

Tomoya: ya veo pero, no me interesa eso, porque debo participar? (pregunto)

Hariki: ahora hay una guerra con las kampfer rojas contra las azules, y llegaron a la tierra para terminarla (respondio)

Tomoya: y pensar que la guerra de las fracciones es mala, ahora las tales kampfer terminen su guerra aquí! (exclamo molesto)

Hariki: porque no tienes la pulsera puesta? (pregunto)

Tomoya: de hecho no quiero participar en otra guerra pero, si aquí termina el conflicto de las rojas contra las azules les ayudare (respondio)

Hariki: que haras te la pondrás o que método tienes de usar la pulsera? (prepunto)

Tomoya: bueno, rip que piensas? Debo ayudar después de todo la dividig gear necesita diversión (respondio)

Rip: (me suena divertido compañero) (sonríe y aparece el guante)

Tomoya: sere su aliado pero ocupare la pulsera, la tocare pero no me la pondré la ocupare como un collar, asi (amarrando la pulsera con una cadena y se la pone) asi que terminemos esta guerra (sonriendo subiendo su guantelete)

Parece que las cosas han iniciado, pero que sucederá cuando ya esta en medio de la guerra kampfeana?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **CONOCIENDO A MI ALIADA**

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor kagamine con una historia crossover de su agrado espero que os guste nos vemos en la otra prologo listo nos vemos….**

 **Kagamine shon**


	2. Alianza

**Hola amigos aqui con el nuevo capitulo que os disfrute**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **CONOCIENDO A MI ALIADA**

 **Al dia siguiente**

Es un nuevo dia en la ciudad senteisu, tomoya esta listo para ir a la academia cuando ve al tigre de felpa...

Tomoya: muy bien felpudo, te iras conmigo a la academia (sonriendo)

Hariki: en serio yo queria quedarme, en fin como me llevaras? (pregunto el peluche)

Tomoya: simple como un llavero, despues de todo en mis tiempos de aliado con las fracciones, esto no era nada ahora de irnos (tranquilo sale de su departamento asia la parada del autobus)

 **Parada de autobuses**

Cuando llego estaba una chica de su instituto, significa que espera igual el autobus pero se ve serio...

Tomoya: esa chica no me gusta, porque siento que es la culpable de entrar en esta guerra? (pregunto serio) bueno no importa, debo ir a la academia (camina asia la parada) debo aburrirme demaciado ah (suspiro)

Sakura: siempre eres asi eres inteligente o que (con molestia)

Tomoya: soy el mejor en la academia envidiado en los chicos y deseado por las chicas, yo soy el mejor inteligente, como shizuku y tu, entonces no soy mas que una ag (se agacho por ver una bala) parece que la cosas son asi pelirroja? (pregunto serio y sale la misma chica que lo ataco el dia anterior)

Akane: ingenioso eh pero no puedes contra a mi (respondio)

Tomoya: oh si, entonces encuentrame ahhh (se levanta y desaparece)

Sakura: oh a donde se fue? (pregunto)

 **Lejos de la parada**

Lejos de ahi el peliblanco aparece..

Tomoya: dividing gear (activo su guantelete) bien a donde estas, o aqui (disparo un drago shot) bost **bost bost bost** ya lo aumente ahora divide **dividing** bien esas cansada no tienes nada que hacer sal (serio)

Akane: maldito como tienes eso sin ocupar la pulsera, que clase de kampfer eres? (pregunto sin poder moverse)

Tomoya: oh, no te lo dire pero estas mas calmada te lo contare ahora debo irme adios señorita (abre sus alas y se va volando)

Akane: quien sera? (pregunto al vacio)

 **Academia senteisu, salon de tomoya**

Despues de eso el peliblanco esta leyendo un libro de dragones para que sepa como era el dragon de la dividing gear...

Tomoya: valla, creo que este y este son los mas parecidos a dragon branquirojo, pero el segundo es mas parecido al primero, y el primero es igual al dragon blanco eh (mirando las imagenes de dragones en eso llega natsuru)

Natsuru: oye sanawa porque siempre ves dragones? (pregunto el peliazul)

Tomoya: no es eso, es una leyenda de los tres dragones, se dice que al detener a dos y desollar a los dragones se le metieron a unos guantes, el tercero tubo un destino igual a diferencia se le trato como heroe (respondio)

Natsuru: ya veo, bueno te busca una chica (tranquilo y el albino se levanta y camina asia la puerta de su aula)

Tomoya: tu me buscas? (pregunto)

Akane: si, tengo un pase si me puedes ayudar a contestarme una preguntas en la biblioteca (respondio y los dos salieron asia la biblioteca)

 **Biblioteca**

En la biblioteca todos disfrutan de leer y todo ese tipo pero en uno de los libreros estan el albino y la castaña...

Tomoya: bien, ya que estamos aqui que deseas que me preguntes? (pregunto sonriendo)

Akane: antes que nada, dejame que me presente me llamo mishina akane (respondio)

Tomoya: yo soy sanawa tomoya el gusto es mio, bien que quieres saber? (pregunto de nuevo)

Akane: dime como tienes ese guante, no se como lo apareces (respondio)

Tomoya: no me digas que eres la loca de pelo rojo? (pregunto y afirmo la castaña)

Akane: lamento eso, es que tienes en tu cuello esa pulsera azul (mirando la pulsera)

Tomoya: ok disculpa aceptada, a pues entre en esta guerra pero no ocupare la pulsera, y respecto al guantelete dividing gear (serio activando el guantelete)

Akane: es la primera vez que lo veo de cerca, que es lo que hace? y como es posible que ese guante sea muy poderoso? (pregunto)

Tomoya: este guante se le conoce como sacred gear, en otra palabras engranaje sagrado, este guante posee un dragon sellado, uno de los tres dragones, poseo el guante que divide y aumenta, yo soy el actual hakuryuutei (respondio dejando a la castaña sorprendida)

Akane: porque posees algo peligroso, y porque eres una deidad celestial? (pregunto)

Tomoya: yo soy un dragon (saca sus alas de dragon) no queria entrar en su guerra viendo la pulsera que tienes sere tu compañero, bueno es un gusto aliada y se que estaras con el pelo rojo ahora (respondio y la pelirroja lo mira molesta)

Akane: bien compañero, solo dire que me sorprendes que entraras a la guerra, pero que sucede cuando ganemos? (pregunto confiada)

Tomoya: no se que sucede rip (respondio y la gema brilla)

Rip: (este en alerta los dos el enemigo esta cerca, no se confien) (serio el dragon)

Tomoya: oh eso (toma una cadena) parece que las rojas nos queria atacar (con la otra mano detiene la otra cadena)

Akane: sabias, que nos atacarian? (pregunto mirando las cadenas)

Tomoya: soy un veterano de las batallas en mi ciudad natal, luego te cuento bien aqui esta esto (le pone una hoja con algo escrito) ahora adios **dividing** asi deja que nos ataquen (serio y las cadenas se van del lugar)

Akane: espero con ansias lo que me contaras por ahora me tengo que ir nos vemos (desaparece)

Tomoya: esa chica impulsiva eh, bueno debo ir a mi casa (desaparece en un circulo magico)

Parece que las cosas, asi iniciaron pero la guerra de las kampfers no era nada con las fracciones...

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

 **CONTANDO LA HISTORIA DE MI GUANTE Y LAS FRACCIONES**

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor kagamine con un nuevo capitulo nos vemos….**

 **Kagamine shon**


	3. Historia

**Hola amigos aqui con el nuevo capitulo que os disfrute**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **CONTANDO LA HISTORIA DE MI GUANTE Y LAS FACCIONES**

 **Por la salida**

Ya es de tarde en la Academia, el albino camina hasta la salida cuando ve a la castaña...

Tomoya: akane? Que haces? (Pregunto al verla parada)

Akane: vine a ver si es verdad lo que fuiste (responde curiosa)

Tomoya: (suspira) bien vamos, no está lejos mi casa (camina Asia ella)

Mientras pasaba con tranquilidad la castaña ve la serenidad de el, se pregunto porque está tranquilo ante una guerra? Esos pensamientos fueron así cuando llegan...

Tomoya: ya estamos en casa (abre la puerta)

 **Dentro de la casa**

Adentro están paradas dos chicas vestidas de maid, una castaña y otra peliazul, una cosa en particular es que una tenía orejas de lobo como 3 colas y la castaña tiene un par de alas de murciélago pequeña, inclinadas habla la loba...

Hanti: bienvenido a casa máster en que le puedo ayudar? (Pregunto la peliazul)

Tomoya: hanti prepara te, para nuestra invitada, hablaremos de algo importante ok (responde tranquilo)

Hanti: como ordene (se inclina y se va a la cocina)

Tomoya: meg, tu prepara la cena, será una larga historia (le dice lo mismo que a la loba)

Meg: como ordene máster (se inclina y se va igual a la cocina)

Akane: y ellas son? (Pregunto confundida)

Tomoya: son mis familiares, si notaste sus orejas o alas son animales con forma humana, despues de eso les deje que fueran humanas (responde) bien me iré a cambiar tu acomodaste (sube las escaleras y se escucha cerrar una puerta)

La castaña observó muchas cosas, librero fotos, entre muchas cosas lo que destacó fue un uniforme colgado, y se acerca a un marco gigante y observa que en el esta el peliblabco, con muchas personas, lo que destacó es que la mayoría tenían sus alas afuera y dando una pose digna, con unas palabras en dorado diciendo la paz de las facciones a sido consumada, se voltea con duda y pensó mucho sobre eso, entonces se sienta en la mesa que está en centro de la sala y observó la hora que eran las 19:10 horas entonces ve que el peliblabco vestido con ropa casual y las maids ya dejaron todo lo que pidió el albino...

Tomoya: parece, confundida que pasa? (Pregunto tranquilo)

Akane: quien son esas personas del marco gigante (responde)

Tomoya: ellos fueron aliados durante la crisis, antes de la paz, te diré algo que nadie sabe, entonces guardará este secreto? (Pregunto serio)

Akane: si, si es algo para que asusten al mundo si (responde sería)

Tomoya: el (Dios bíblico) está muerto (serio dejando conmocionada a la castaña)

Akane: es una maldita broma? (Pregunto incledula, pero ver la cara del albino es verdad) entonces quien cuida el cielo? (Eso lo dudo)

Tomoya: michael, lo cuida esto sucedió durante la tercera guerra fraccionaria, la mayorías de majous, Cardes y el (Dios bíblico) murieron por culpa de 2 de los 3 dragones, rip los detuvo pero no pudo salvar a todos, actualmente hay 4 majous, varios Cardes, pero la pérdida de (Dios bíblico) fue duro, pero un Carde de grigory casi hace una cuarta guerra, pero lo detuve pero khaos brigade casi destruye la paz pero al final ganamos, y poco después tomamos la foto que vez, y después de eso todos siguieron su cuenta, yo en parte les dije a mis familiares que fueran libres pero quieren estar aún aquí y pues esta es la historia de mi vida (sonrie con nostalgia)

Akane: es impresionante, Oh (mira como llueve)

Tomoya: relajante, puedes quedarte hoy, meg prepara una habitación si (con tranquilidad la maid se va hacer la habitación)

Akane: gracias, Oh conejo deja de esconderte (molesta)

Ned: hay akane sabes que soy así, Oh parece que hariki es igual (observa al peluche)

Hariki: ned, el me lleva porque quiere, tu solo te metes eh (lo mira algo molesta)

Tomoya: calmada, hariki, el conejo sempuku, es un curioso (sonrie)

Akane: como sabes que es niño o niña los peluches? (Pregunto confundida)

Tomoya: tomoya: por su tono de voz, bien hati te llevará a tu habitación ok (sonrie y se levanta la castaña y se se va guiada por la maid)

Hariki: que harás tomoya? (Pregunto)

Tomoya: no lo dije detener esta guerra (responde)

Las cosas terminan pero cuando se enfrente con una de las rojas esto cambiará las cosas...

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 4**

 **ENFRENTAMIENTO**

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor kagamine con un nuevo capitulo nos vemos….**

 **Kagamine shon**


	4. Pelea

**Hola amigos aqui con el nuevo capitulo que os disfrute**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **ENFRENTAMIENTO**

 **Al día siguiente, de camino a la Academia**

Ya es de mañana en la ciudad, el peliblanco caminan junto con Akane, hablando de cosas triviales, en eso llega natsuru...

Tomoya: senou-san que sucede? (Pregunto al verlo muy preocupado)

Natsuru: tengo, malas noticias la biblioteca fue destruida, rumores dicen que fueron ustedes, otro dicen que no, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil me dijo que observen el destrozo, y de ahí vallan a verla (responde totalmente preocupado)

Akane: vamos entonces, tengo un mal presentimiento (con preocupación)

 **Biblioteca**

Tomoya, akane y natsuru llegaron a ver la biblioteca y quedaron sorprendidos al verlo destrozado, el peliblanco esta muy molesto...

Tomoya: quien carajos fue, esto no puede pasar! (Exclamo lleno de rabia)

Alumna: todos sabemos que no eres así, calmate (hablo una chica)

Alumno: sabremos, que no fuistes, pero esto es malo y kachou quiere verlos los apoyaremos (sonrie el estudiante apoyando a la castaña y al peliblanco)

 **Consejo estudiantil**

La pareja llega en la puerta del consejo y el peliblanco abre la puerta y entran...

Shizuku: pueden sentarse (les indicó la pelinegra)

Tomoya: no diga nada, nos solicitó por lo que sucedió la biblioteca (con seriedad)

Shizuku: efectivamente, hay rumores en contra y a favor de ustedes, quiero saber si fueron o no! (Exclama con seriedad)

Tomoya: ayer estábamos, pero yo estaba contestando las preguntas de Mishima-san, después de eso salimos y no regresamos (serio)

Akane: es la verdad de ahí ya no regresamos, yo fui a su casa a terminar las preguntas que tenía que saber (hablo con miedo)

Shizuku: es cierto, los vieron juntos salir de la Academia, pero testigos nos dicen que fueron, la Academia tanto el lado de chicos y chicas tienen todo en favor y en contra, pero deben arreglar este asunto, después de clases, así que pueden retirar! (Exclamo lleno de molesta)

En eso salen los dos, el peliblanco esta muy molesto, pero esto no se quedará asi...

 **Descanso**

En el descanso, se vuelve mixto todos los chicos, chicas conviven, pero el peliblanco esta muy molesto, la presidenta estaba confiada, de que no podrá hacer en una noche, pero nadie sabía que es un ser celestial y con solo pensarlo se arregla...

Tomoya: me ayudarás, para que nadie me interrumpe? (Pregunto serio)

Akane: con gusto te ayudo, después de clases, además como lo harás (responde con calma)

Tomoya: es sencillo, después de todo soy alguien celestial (sonríe con confianza)

 **Despues de clase, biblioteca**

Es hora de estar en casa pero, el peliblanco y la castaña están aquí para arreglar la biblioteca, tomoya está listo...

Tomoya: es ahora, vigila que nadie entre terminaré en 5 minutos (sonrie y cierra la puerta)

Akane: espero que todo salga bien (con preocupación)

 **Poco después**

Ha pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que el peliblanco entrará, la castaña estaba dormida cuando el chico sale sonriendo...

Tomoya: (mueve a la chica) ya está akane-chan ya está listo (sonrie y la castaña abre los ojos y bosteza)

Akane: ya veo, puedo verlo? (Pregunto y el chico abre la puerta y pasa la chica con el)

La castaña quedó impresionada la biblioteca quedó como nueva como si lo que sucedió en la mañana, no estaba destrozado, dodo está ordenado y como nuevo la chica voltea a verlo sonreír)

Akane: que fue lo que hiciste? (Pregunto maravillada la castaña)

Tomoya: arreglé la biblioteca, a como estaba, algo bueno es que ahora será indestructible, están bajo magia de protección, anti destrozo, en pocas palabras están cubiertos de magia dragonicas para que nadie los destruyan (responde)

Akane: ya veo, porque no vamos a la azotea a mirar la puesta de sol (sugiere la chica con calma)

Tomoya: me parece bien vamos (sonrie y los dos salen)

 **Azotea de la Academia**

El peliblanco, observa la puesta de sol alado de su nueva amiga, de un modo se está enamorado de ella, por su parte ella pensaba en lo mismo hasta que habla la castaña...

Akane: dime nunca tuvo novia? (Pregunto sin voltea)

Tomoya: (sonrie) no, no he tenido, a pesar de que mi equipo fue de puras chicas, nunca tuve una relación más cercana a ellas, pero al verte me hace sentir mírate mucho a los ojos (volteo a mirarla y ella hace lo mismo y lo mira)

Akeno: a pesar de que apenas llevamos dos a tres días conociéndote, me estás gustado (sonrie mirándolo)

Tomoya: lo sé es lo mismo que pienso contigo, pero no se que pasará si estamos juntos, a pesar que tienes la personalidad de una pelirroja impulsiva (sonrie)

Akane: es verdad, pero a pesar de que convierto en otra chica, mi mente sigue siendo igual (sonrie y la pelirroja aparece) después de todo tu eres un chico interesa (sonrie con confianza)

Tomoya: eres una ruda pero, me agradas akane-chan (le besa la mano sonrojando a la pelirroja)

Akane: caballeroso, cuando tenga tiempo te diré lo que siento (sonrie la pelirroja)

Tomoya: ok a donde vas? (Pregunto el chico)

Akane: tengo que ir al baño (responde)

Tomoya: toma tu tiempo (responde y la pelirroja se va dejando solo)

Tomoya: rip, sabes algo apenas entiendo la poligamia (sonrie)

Rip: (lo sé compañero, pero ten cuidado que alguien nos vigila) (serio)

Tomoya: me di cuenta de eso, desde que salí con Akane, hariki sabes donde está? (Pregunto serio al peluche)

Hariki: si, pero no te confíes, es la enemiga, Oh así que el gato eléctrico parece eh (sería la peluche)

Senku: ingenioso de ti hariki, pero podrá con ella? (Pregunto la linse electrocutada)

Tomoya: debí suponer que la enemiga destruyan la biblioteca, no es así kachou! (Exclamo serio)

Shizuku: parece que te fuistes cuenta, igual que tu amiga yo soy una kampfer! (Exclamo transformando el fondo de su cabello en morado y le salen cadenas)

Tomoya: sabi que no te tendrías, oportunidad dividing gear (serio activando su guantelete)

Shizuku: tu! Está vez te mataré (lanzando la cadena que el lo bloqueó con su guantelete)

Tomoya: parece que que la guerra sigue roja **bost, bost** pero yo soy más poderoso que tu (dispara un dragón shot)

Shizuku: (lo esquiva) pero que demonios, que kampfer eres? (Pregunto)

Tomoya: la verdad nada balance breack (serio activado la armadura) **balance breack light, red, stay maid** (totalmente cubierto por su armadura branquiroja)

Shizuku: pero que! (Exclamo impresionada)

Akane: arruinado mi momento con el roja, ahora pagaras (apuntandola)

Tomoya: (con su armadura) no gastes tus balas, sólo te diré que está guerra debe terminar, o yo personalmente obrigare a los rojos y azules dejar de pelear (serio desapareciendo su armadura) o veras que lo obrigare a golpes, vámonos de aquí Akane (toma la mano de la chica y alza vuelo alejándose del lugar)

Shizuku: pero que fue eso! (Exclama la pelinegra)

 **Lejos de ahí**

Mientras que se alejaba de la Academia la pelirroja regreso a ser castaña y está siendo cargada estilo nupcial por el chico...

Akane: estas bien? (Pregunto con preocupación)

Tomoya: no, pero debo terminar con esta guerra absurda (con seriedad eso hace que la castaña se sonroje)

Akane: es lo que espero tomoya-kun (lo mira alegre)

Parece que las cosas así terminaron, pero los sentimientos de los dos pueden genera que seanbpareja en un futuro cercano, tal vez la alianza de una enemiga cambie un poco y los movimientos de kaede inicien...

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 5**

 **UN MOMENTO DE PAZ**

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor kagamine con un nuevo capitulo nos vemos….**

 **Kagamine shon**


	5. Un poco de paz, nueva fusión

**Hola amigos aqui con el nuevo capitulo que os disfrute.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **UN MOMENTO DE PAZ**

 **Al día siguiente, residencia sanawa**

Ya es de mañana en la ciudad, el peliblanco caminan asia la parada de autobus ira a su antigua casa en kouh, porque motivo ira a su vieja casa, traerse a yami/to love ru/ ya que ella es una chica con uno de los fragmentos de excalibur, ademas de que pudo fundir 5 pulseras que le dio el tigre gariki haciendo una nueva espada llamado zaubur por unir un fragmento mas de excalibur encontrada en una bodega abandonada en senteisu, pero el volvió a la normalidad a espada en pulsera, el fragmento encontrado lo enterró para su descanso eterno, en estos momentos va de camino.

Tomoya: (llamado) hola kuroka investigastes el origen de la pulsera? (pregunto al llamar a una ex compañera de equipo)

 _Kuroka: hakuryuukei-chi lo investigue con ajuka-kun y me revelo que la edad de la pulsera es de la edad de los dinosaurios, el maerial de la pulsera, es de un metal plastico imposible de existir en este planeta o universo (responde)_

Tomoya: ya veo, gracias por la informacion, nos vemos (colgo y sube al autobus)

 **Con akane**

La castaña esta feliz de sale, un dia de paz que es jueves ya que estaba bien, la castaña tenia que ir a comprar algo para su amigo tomoya esta por subir al autobus para poder ir al centro de la ciudad, pero al suber revela al peliblanco con una mochila, entonces se sienta a lado de el.

Akane: tomoya-san a donde vaz a este dia? (pregunta la mujer castaña)

Tomoya: oh esto debo ir a kouh a traer algo de suma importancia ya que si la guerra actual se pone peor no puedo ocupar mi guantelete, y necesito mas ayuda (responde)

Akane: ya veo, entonces suerte (baja un poco la mirada)

Tomoya: no te pongas triste, tengo que traerla, ademas no estaria mal que me acompañes (sonrie alegrando a la castaña)

Akane: vale que es lo que vaz a traer? (pregunta de nuevo la mujer)

Tomoya: a alguien que tiene un fragmento de excalibur (responde)

Akane: (sorprendida) en serio, no lo sabia (dijo con impresión)

Tomoya: tardaremos unas horas en llegar a kouh (explica)

 **Horas después ciudad de kouh, vieja residencia sanawa**

Despues de llegar los chicos se fueron directamente a la vieja casa del peliblanco, cuando llegaron, la casa esta lleno de pastizales y plantas abandonado alrededor de una cerca grande para que nadie se robara nada, cuando abre la puerta de la cerca le da una nostalgia y habla.

Tomoya: le dije que me espere hasta el momento indicado, y es hora de que las cosas ya terminen con los rojos y azules! (Exclamo el dragón) yami-san es hora (con seriedad abre la puerta y esta parada una niña con vestimenta gótica)

Yami: maestro es hora? (Pregunta la rubia)

Tomoya: si es la ultima guerra que tendras, podrás tener tu eterno descanso (responde decidido)

Entonces la rubia con vestimenta gótica se trasformo en una espada hermosa (parecida a excalibur de fate stay night) y vuela a las manos del albino.

Akane: es un fragmento de excalibur? (Pregunta la castaña)

Tomoya: así es akane-san, ella tendrá su ultima pelea, aunque no este completa, daré su eterno descanso, ahora a fusionarla con la pulsera! (Exclamó sacado la pulsera azul)

Entonces el fusionó la espada y la pulsera un brillo dorado y azul salen después se revela la nueva espada, el mango de la empuñadura y la vaina son azules como la pulsera, donde se sostiene la vaina y la empuñadura es de la misma forma de la pulsera, al sacarla de la vaina es igual que antes de fusionarla si no que es azul dorado, en eso la brilla la espada revelando a una chica rubia con armadura (vean fate stay night) y habla.

Yaber: parece que unificastes y potencial la espada me llamo yaber (se inclina enfrente del albino) estoy para servirle máster (aun inclinada)

Tomoya: levantate yaber, estas lista para tu ultima batalla contra las rojas? (Pregunta con seriedad)

Yaber: al tener la pulsera azul, y ser parte de un fragmento de excalibur, daré fin y los azules ganaran esta guerra (es la respuesta de la espada/pulsera)

Tomoya: akane, la victoria esta asegurada cuando luchemos contra las rojas (sonríe el albino y la chica espada desaparese y ahora cuelga en la muñeca del chico como pulsera)

Akane: eso espero, eso espero Tomoya (es la respuesta de la castaña)

 **Senteisu residencia actual**

Despues de lo ocurrido las cosas son relativamente calmado, pero si shizuku se mete con akane Tomoya la defenderla, por ahora los dos cenan tranquilos.

Tomoya: akane dime algo, desde cuando eres una kampfer? (Pregunta con curiosidad)

Akane: soy kampfer desde hace un año, me encontré con esta pulsera de la misma forma que tu en contrastes esa pulsera (responde) además quiero saber de donde proviene estas pulseras? (Es la duda de la castaña)

Tomoya: esa pulsera, como la mía son muy antiguas, son de un material plástico antiguo, su origen data de hace 65 millones de años exactamente la edad de los dinosaurios (es la respuesta de la pregunta de la castaña)

Hariki: lo que dices es cierto sanawa-kun (habla el tigre de felpa)

Sepumpu: (ni recuerdo el nombre del conejo negro troll) nosotros somos muy antiguos, pero los mas antiguos, son los intermediadores, ellos saben en que lugar están los creadores de las pulseras, negras, blancas, rojas y azules (explico el conejo negro)

Akane: wao, no sabia que eran viejos (con mucho asombro)

Tomoya: no quiero ser grocero, ellos en realidad son hembras (explica el dragón)

Akane: como? Es imposible que sean hembras! (Exclamó en shock)

Tomoya: se ve que son machos, pero su tono de voz revela que son hembras (explica de nuevo)

Hariki: no me sorprende, me tratas con cariño (su voz demostró ternura)

Sepumpu: akane, nunca supo si era macho o hembra, ya que mi voz es mas masculina, pero soy hembra (su única respuesta la coneja negra)

Akane: no lo sabia, pero me caes mejor sepumpu (sonríe la de lentes)

Tomoya: mañana, posiblemente me enfrente con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil así que estemos listos (con seriedad)

Akane: entiendo (igual de seria)

Parece que la verdadera batalla esta a punto de iniciar, pero quien ganara azul vs rojas y blancas?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 6**

 **PELEA CON KAEDE SAKURA**

* * *

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor Scarlet con un nuevo capitulo nos vemos.**

 **Antes de irme hace mucho que no subo este capi, porque no tenia ideas de como continuar pero ya lo tienen.**

 **Se despide para la otra.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


End file.
